Hometown  Front
by Watch My Dive
Summary: When  The  United  States  Is  Overrun  By  The  Infected  Your  Group   Must  Move.   This  is   my  first  fan fiction  on  this  account  Horror/Romance  Story
1. Chapter 1

[ Chapter 1 finding the saferoom]  
colorado springs a town hosting the military the armored rv drove. Through the side roads my name is Nicholas i am with my family. We have just came from a walmart scaving what our family. the remaining unifected towns people were trying to get into the safehouse. people in the saferoom put there guns towards the desprate people and yelled " get away there is to many people in here". we felt bad as our armored rv was our permannt home. no sense in going to the mountians military check points scan the area. for carriers people who are immune but shoot them father says " were immune but the rest of group seem edgey its better not to visit the millitary" and he always blames fairfield philidalphia for the source of the flu. but that place has been bombed weeks ago. we still get power in campgrounds not to many people stay as there. afriad of getting pounced by a hunter or ridden like a jockey but thats what guns are for. andrew haines shares the couch with me the girl i like from spanish i am thinking.  
of haveing her share the couch with me " i am glad you saved me from a infected attack from school to bad my family died" the girl i like from spanish said and wept sadly i placed my hand on her shoulder and said " it's okay there in a better place than this hell " she smiled and clenched the pistol that i gave her. " she was the medic mike was in charge of guard duty i accasionally helped but fell asleep before i knew it. Dad was the driver he uses most of the soda supply mainly pepsi and always had a can of tobacco the smell sometime filled the air with its nasty smell. mother came in still wipeing eye crust then put her glasses on " where are we going Aaron " mother said " were going to new orleans the last of the remaining safezones " father said i looked at my watch it was the afternoon about 4:30 andrew was cleaning his pumpshotgun the brown wood shined i held a chrome shotgun its black pump shined a couple of medkits were placed in the cabnets pain pills bottle was placed on my belt along with a medkit and boomer bile clipped on my left the girl i like from spanish looked at the ceda jar with discussed face could not blame her after all it was vomit. i used to be chubby but soon became fit by the time the flu showed up on our door. i read the zombie survival guide by max brooks even though it did not work sometimes it did. matthew my older brother was playing his base guitar to try and forget the pandemic outside. four hours past we were in half of new mexico it became darker and we found a campground. we pulled in after a huge refill of gas. there were about 3 other campers there with people a safehouse was there in the main building andrew, matthew, dad , and me got out of the rv and gotten sleeping bags. we scanned the area hard for any danger then headed straight towards the safehouse, light emitted from it the big red steel door with the painted house with a cross was on the door a single slot was in the upper part of the room. we opened and suprisingly it was empty everything was in it our packs began to fill with ammo health kits bile jars and every thing else. dad held all of the weapons we got back into the armored traveling safezone. the girl i like from spanish greeted us we filled the shelfs back up with supply's from the safehouse. " hey there oh see you got back did you get me a bigger gun" " take my chrome shotgun" i said she gripped the shotgun with pleasure and set it near the couch. " also did you get me a bigger present because i want you to be suprised" the girl said ( what does she mean ) i thought i took my new scar assault rifle and also placed it near the couch. i yawned and got in the couch covers the girl climmed in 


	2. Chapter 2

[ Chapter 2 On The Road ]  
the next morning the girl i like from spanish was sleeping to my left a smile glued on her for some reason i was naked she was two. Mike was looking at me " glad you took the condom dude"  
mike said over looking the surronding area. " what i cant remember a thing" i said groggingly i saw my new pair of clothing was in my pack i got up and took the clothing and put it on mike looked away " dude you guys rocked it last night"  
mike said laughing a little he still held his auto shotgun. after i slipped on my clothing and my belt i grabbed my new scar. heading out the door i heard andrew waking up " what are you guys talking about ?" andrew said grogginly " dude these two new adults just had it last night"  
andrew laughed a little " wow to bad the girl i liked became a witch and ripped apart my family. ( should have kept the body for just that reason)  
andrew thought to himself. " andrew its your turn to come with me scouting the area with the rest of the campers" i said andrew grunted the sun crested over the cliffs. a few infected stumbled near the iron gates of the campgrounds entrance. i brought my sights and fired killing the infected. sounds of a jockey came nearer it laughed manically andrew spotted it and fired 4 shells into it before it died. after the rest of the patrol took care of some of the special infected there was no more. i reloaded with a fresh clip full of ammo we then got back to the rv. dad was drinking a pepsi and was clear he was waiting to discuss what to do next. the girl that was sleeping woke up " where were you " the now sore girl said i sighed " i was out on patrol killing any infected" andrew realoaded his pump and proceeded to pump it. i listened to gimmie shelter by the rolling stones on my ipod that i got from the walmart. i took one ear bod out " were going if were going to be heading to new orleans just let the guards near the gate know" father said mike nodded his leather jacket still had some bile on it. he left with his auto shotgun " i am happy what about you ?" the girl said " yea glad to grow up " i said she laughed mike came back " okay the guards know lets get on the road" i cracked open a can of sunkist dad went back to the drivers cabin. the passanger windows were boarded up a camera on the back showed whats behind them. he backed up dust kicked up providing a dust screen providing a temporary cover. the guards gave the thumbs up the iron gate creaked open. Dad was suprised that the roads down south were more freed up. i cracked open my laptop suprisingly the internet still worked. less people were on the sites because of the flu. i watched some youtube. Most were news reports about the millitary carriers infected panic all of that shit. i drank half my soda down and resumed playing a game it was the fall last days of giaia with an english mod. i spent most of the time on the computer then proceeded to do other tasks.  
kathrine was watching spongebob lauren with her cartoons. matthew was canceling everything out with his base. mother cooked for us. " can i use your i pod honey " the girl said i laughed a little i dont think that would work. " come on" "well i dont think you will like my music " i said she laughed " i snucked some of my music in" i sighed " here " she took the ipod away my scar was laying near the window all i see out of the window is a trail of ruin. we spent practatly much the whole day traveling we got to the northern part of texas louissiana was just a few day's away. we had to park our rv on the side of the road. we settled down the girl layed down in her underwear her previous pantys layed in the middle i got up and sat with mike. " you know guard duty is boring there is hardly any infected i have not fired a single shot since colorado" mike sighed " well i can help you if you want " i offered mike shook his head in a no motion " dude you fall asleep way to early and btw your woman is waiting"  
i got back up and layed on the couch still wearing my regualer clothing in case of any danger. the curtain covered the winshield we finally settled down for the night. 


End file.
